Aphrodite's Revenge
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: After trying to get revenge on one of the Aphrodite kids, Nico finds himself cursed, by none other than Aphrodite. Or is he? Thalico one shot. Rated T just in case.


**Nico's POV**

I would do anything for revenge. And I mean _anything._

And that is why I was currently in hiding, because there was this one girl who pranked me, and been a huge tattle-tale when I wanted revenge.

That's not how it works!

Oh, you want to hear the story? Sure. Just let me-

* * *

I finally managed to open my eyes. I blame the light.

I checked my totally awesome neon green clock. 12:00 am. As usual, I over slept.

I slipped out of my totally comfortable and awesome bed. Can you marry beds? I would marry mine.

I opened my closet door, only to be surprised. Instead of my usual black, grey, and white wardrobe, were frilly, pink, and bright _girl_ clothes.

My mouth was a perfect circle, realizing that my clothes were _gone._ Simply _gone_! I looked down.

Damn it! I was only wearing my shorts, in which I slept in. No shirt. Just shorts. I'd rather go out like this that in those...things.

* * *

I knocked on the pink doors to the Aphrodite. The crime has Aphrodite written all over it..

Silena opened the door, looking all innocent.

I pushed myself in, retching at the smell of perfume. Silena winked. "So, Nico. What brings you here?" She asked innocently, blushing a bit.

Is it because of my awesome six-pack? Probably. "What did you do to my clothes?"

She suddenly looked even more innocent, if possible. "Nothing, Nico."

I swiftly reached her closet and pulled out a random dress, along with a can of black spray paint bottle from behind my back.

I figured this was her favorite dress, because she gasped and covered her mouth. "You wouldn't!" I tried not to smirk. "Try me."

"Moooooom!" A split second later, Aphrodite appeared.

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted me. "Now, boy, what are you doing with that paint?"

Silena was frozen behind her mother. I dropped whatever I was holding, and replied, a bit dazed.

"I wasn't doing anything. What paint? I can't see any paint." I kicked the spray paint under the nearest bed.

She narrowed her eyes even more, then snapped her fingers.

A sharp, clear snap echoed around the room, and for a second, I swear I saw something tied around my finger.

* * *

I was back in my cabin. Ooh, harsh punishment. Note the sarcasm.

I opened my closet, only to find my regular wardrobe. Phew. This was more than a blessing than a curse.

I put on my grey skinny jeans, a black baggy shirt, and my favorite black high tops. I stepped out of my cabin, trying to avoid the sunshine.

Almost immediately, I heard a scream shouting my name.

Thalia came running towards me, slamming into me, half squeezing me to death as she hugged me.

She started whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my back. "Hey dead boy. I've missed you."

She giggled as she continued to squeeze the life out of me.

Hold up. Thalia didn't giggle. She never hugged me this tight, or this long. She was never this excited to see me. And she never sends shivers down my spine.

Aphrodite cursed Thalia. To...chase me? Causing me living hell.

Oh shit.

I pushed her off me. The sooner I get away, the better.

I ran towards the forest. As I got deep enough, I yelled. "Juniper, help me!" I was getting tired, and she was catching up.

A puff of green smoke separated me and my 'friend'.

Juniper stopped Thalia, leaving me panting beside Zeus' fist.

Thalia struggled to get around Juniper, but she held her tight. "Now, what's the problem? Let's sit down and talk it out."

Of course. That's always the deal.

I sat down, while Juniper led Thalia closer. Juniper let go, and Thalia zoomed toward me, like I was a magnet.

She put her hands around my neck, and settled for sitting in my lap. I winced, but didn't complain. After all, Juniper wanted to 'talk it out'.

Juniper sat down nearby. "Thalia. What are you doing?" Thalia kept her beautiful blue eyes trained on me, like if she didn't, I would escape.

Wait. Beautiful eyes?

"Nico is soo hot! Oh my gods, I looked through the window while he was changing. Total six pack!" She squealed while waving her hands around her face.

She _stalked _me? Gods, this was unlike Thalia.

Juniper shook her head. Then she looked up at the sky and whispered something.

The forest was suddenly filled with perfume. Of course, Aphrodite appeared too.

"What's the problem?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Thalia had meanwhile let go of my neck, firmly placing her head on my chest. I coughed, and Aphrodite whirled around.

"Enjoying the curse, boy?" I shook my head. "No, I don't like it at all." Thalia looked up. "You don't like me, Nico?"

Her eyes started to fill with tears. She jumped out of my lap and ran away, sobbing. I looked toward Aphrodite. "What do I do now?"

After all, she would know, wouldn't she? "Your choice." She said through glossed lips, peering at me carefully.

Curse all this drama.

* * *

After running in the direction Thalia had gone, I found her up in her tree. She had her arms around her knees, and her eyes were shut.

"Thals?" She opened one eye. Then she opened the other eye. After deciding it was me, she smiled.

"Nico! I knew you would come for me." She gushed. I couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you come down?" I asked her.

She took one good look at the ground, then shook her head. "I'm not coming down any time soon." She said in a wavering voice.

I sighed, then decided to do the knight in shiny black armor thing. Ignoring the dragon, I climbed up the pine tree.

After sitting down next to Thalia, I took her hand in mine.

This was apparently the wrong thing to do, because I suddenly got zapped by a nasty bolt of lightning.

I flew out of the tree, landing on the hard dirt ground butt-first. Thalia's voice floated out of the tree. "Nico? Was that you? I'm so sorry!"

I stood up, and wiped off the remaining dust. This time I was going to take the easy route.

I took out my sword and tapped the ground with it. Immediately, three skeleton soldiers began clawing their way into the ground above them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and ten soldiers later, Thalia was finally on the ground, gasping and panting like she just ran a marathon.

I walked over to her, my hands in my pockets. She looked up at me. I sat down next to her.

Then she suddenly threw herself on me. I was on the dirt, but Thalia didn't seem to care.

She pressed her lips to mine, her hands tangled in my hair. I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

As soon as me made contact, a familiar smell of perfume filled the air.

A woman stood next to us, dabbing at her eyes with a pink fingernail.

"So precious!" She cried over our cuteness. What? Nico di Angelo was _not _cute.

"So are you going to remove it?" I asked, keeping Thalia close so she wouldn't 'run away'.

Aphrodite shook her head. "A bit. But that love was was always there, boy. I can't remove it."

* * *

And so, that is the story why I was in hiding. Oh wait, I'm not done. Whoops. Well let me-

* * *

So, me and Thalia, hand in hand, started skipping back to the cabins. Towards our doom.

Right outside the Hades cabin, Silena was standing with a ruined party dress. It looked horrible. "Nico!" She screamed. "What did you do to my dress?!"

"Um, nothing." It was true, I didn't do anything. She glared. "Don't lie to me, di Angelo."

Thalia and I ran for our lives, right into the Zeus cabin. We hid in hiding there for like, ever. Me and Thalia had a lot of 'quality time' in there.

And that is why I was in hiding! Thank you, Aphrodite.

Like I said before, this was more a blessing than a curse.


End file.
